Family Tradition
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Story Request from starfiction123. Amanda and Jack say goodbye to one dog and welcome another one into their family.


Author's Note: I know I have other Revenge stories to work on, and I am working on them, but can you really fault me a Jemily one-shot? This story was requested by starfiction123, a great Jemily writer, encouraging and kind reviewer, and the only one to review my story "Old Friend." Thank you for that, and for all the reviews you have given me, as well as for your constant stream of Jemily stories. I hope you enjoy this.

Family Tradition

"I can't believe we're leaving you behind." Amanda heard her fiancé, Jack, say. She hadn't been expecting him, but she would know his voice anywhere. She would know _him_ anywhere. "I mean, I almost did a million times. Remember when I was going to sail to Haiti? That feels like a hundred years ago now."

"Jack?"

She expected him to get up, but he didn't. He did smile though. She couldn't see his face, but she could just tell.

"There's Amanda coming over. I guess you would recognize her better than me though. You always could." He stood and turned to face her, "I didn't know you were home."

"I just got back from seeing Charlotte and I heard you out here. What are you doing?"

Jack gave her a wistful smile, "I was just saying goodbye." He pointed to the ground, and Amanda felt a small jolt in her heart.

That was where they had buried Sammy, a beloved dog and friend to both of them.

"Goodbye?"

Jack nodded, "We're setting sail soon, heading off on our marital adventure who knows when we'll be back here again." He looked down, still smiling; "I know this place, the Hamptons, holds a lot of bad memories for us both, but there were some good things that happened too. A lot of that revolves around Sammy. And you." he looked up at her, "You I get to take with me, but Sammy …"

Amanda nodded, understandingly, "I couldn't believe he was still alive when I came here. I mean, after twenty years … "

"And I bet you couldn't believe that I was still looking after him either?"

"No. No, I knew you would. I lost faith in a lot over the years, but I never lost faith in you, Jack."

Jack's smile grew and he walked over to Amanda. He grabbed her face and kissed her, making her giggle like the little girl she had been when they first met.

"I didn't know you came to talk to him."

"I don't a lot, but sometimes. After you told me … who you were. I came to him then. I needed a friend and, he just seemed like the right guy to go to."

"He was a good dog."

"He was a great dog. He brought us together, twice."

Amanda nodded, "I guess I hadn't thought about all we'd be leaving behind."

"You mean like, the beach where we met, or the park where we met the second time, or the porch swing that I fixed up for you?" Amanda nodded, "We'll make new memories."

Amanda looked down at the piece of dirt where Sammy was buried, "What'll happen to him now?"

"Well, are you selling the house?" Amanda shook her head. He knew she wasn't, but he had asked anyway, so she answered, "then he'll be fine. He waited twenty years for you. He'll always be waiting for us."

"He was a good dog." She said again.

Jack smiled, "We'll make new memories. And home will always be here. The beach house. Sammy. They're not going anywhere."

Amanda nodded. After a moment, she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later." She said, heading to her car. Yes, she had just come home, and yes, she had planned to go in, but Jack had given her an idea. She had been struggling with what to get him for a wedding present, and now she knew the perfect thing.

* * *

"So what are we going to name him?" Jack asked as he held the adorable puppy his wife had just gifted him with in his arms.

"Well, I named the last one. I thought maybe it should be your turn."

Jack smiled, "Well, I was thinking Sammy Jr. You know, in tribute?"

Amanda nodded, "I'm really glad you like him." She said, pecking her new husband on the cheek.

"Well, he's a gift from you, so the liking him was a given." Amanda rolled her eyes, "What, it's our wedding day. If I can't be cheesy today, when can I be?" She laughed, "I do wonder how he'll do on the high seas." He added as Sammy Jr. licked his face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The four of us are going to be okay."

"Strange as it sounds, I think you're right. Now, I think I'm going to introduce Carl to his new friend."

Amanda smiled, watching Jack bring Sammy Jr. over to Carl. The boy took to the dog immediately. _Every child should have a dog named Sammy,_ she thought. And then, another thought occurred to her as she watched the three play; _That's my family._


End file.
